


Missing you.

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Kihyuk rise!, Kihyun's a sweetheart, M/M, Memory Loss, Minhyuk is repenting, Regret, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Kihyun as lost his memories....





	Missing you.

“Babe!”  
“Hey!”  
“Where are we going?” He asked sliding into the seat beside me.   
Kihyun looked as beautiful as the first day I met him. His hair was a soft grey and he was wearing a soft brown coat.  
“I'm taking you to my favorite restaurant in town.” My heart hurt a bit as I said that. It used to be his favorite place too.  
“How's your mom doing?” I asked sneaking a glance at the man beside me. The street lights reflecting off his face making him look beautiful almost made me drive onto the sidewalk. Thankfully the road was empty. I made sure to drive carefully after that.  
Kihyun went on to talk about his day in general, his sweet voice filling my mind.   
It made me realize I hadn't heard him sing yet. He hadn't sung anything for a whole 2 months.  
I missed it, missed the lullabies he used to sing to me at night.   
He didn't sleep in my arms anymore either, not for two months.

We walked into the restaurant fifteen minutes later.   
Jooheon stood at the front desk, when he looked up to see us his face descended into one of his adorable dimpled smiles.  
“Will it be the usual place sir?” He asked me, picking up 2 menus from the table.   
He lead us to a corner table in the rooftop balcony area, the view of the river flowing nearby, the table was lit using a simple candle, and it was exactly like the last time we had come here.   
The last time we came here, instead of sitting down like usual after my bathroom break (which I spent collecting my nerves) I went down on one knee beside Kihyun who looked at me with a red face and eyes that had started to water.

Now, however, Kihyun wouldn't have any recollection of that moment in our lives.  
For him I was just a very close friend, a friend who he had trouble recognizing, but oddly felt very comfortable around.

We had a simple dinner, I introduced Kihyun to Jooheon and Hyungwon, who worked at the restaurant.  
We talked about nothing in particular and everything that interested us. It felt good to listen to his voice and hear his laugh, I had missed him so much these two months we'd spent apart.

“You know it's weird, I feel like you want to say something to me every time we meet but I never know what it is” he said after a while.  
We were sipping wine and waiting for the desert to arrive.   
He had unconsciously ordered his favorite, triple chocolate truffle.  
I had smiled, remembering the last time he had eaten it, a diamond ring glinted off his finger, making me feel all giddy inside.

“Huh, I don't have anything in particular to say…. “ I said awkwardly.  
Except the usual I love you…  
“If you say so…” he said in a fleeting voice.   
And we went back to comfortable bantering.

Driving back to Kihyun's, it felt weirdly nostalgic, I hadn't dropped him off since college.  
“I'm going to put something on, the silence is killing me…” he said, and moved to switch the stereo on.

Before I could stop him the soft music started playing through the speakers in the air and I started panicking….  
Kihyun's voice filtered through and I felt my life leave me.  
“This is gooooood, who is it?” Kihyun asked, slightly nodding to the song…  
“Just someone I listen to often…” I said, trying to pass it off as something not too important.  
“It sounds a lot like….. like…”  
He trailed off and as I looked at him I saw recognition in his eyes. Letting out a Huff I parked a few houses down his house, we needed to talk, the time had come.  
“It you Kihyun…” I said, looking at him.  
“But… but….was I a singer?”   
“Not exactly, you sang yes…. But….”  
“But… why would you all tell me I was an accountant? I sound like a professional here… why did I have a job at that firm then?!” Kihyun said, a look of betrayal in his eyes.  
“Let me explain… see, you love to sing… and you're damn good at it too. But you never wanted to quit your job. Said it was too much security… it's a long story Kihyun…” I said letting out a huff.  
There was silence for a while, Kihyun seemed to be collecting himself, and I was just trying to decide how to explain stuff without making a mess.

Which is why I forgot what was on the mixtape next.  
Laughter penetrated our silence, and I heard Kihyun calling out to me through the speakers.

Puppy! Listen!   
Where are you? Why are you not calling back!!  
I miss you…. Please come back!   
I'm sorry I scolded you… I'm just..still getting used to staying with you babe.  
I'll probably regret sending you this later, but I'm still doing this… just for my puppy!  
Minhyuk….come back home…

My hand shook as I switched the stereo off.  
Kihyun had given me this mixtape after one of our fights, god knew we fought a lot.   
I used to be much more hyper before, before everything… before I thought I lost him because of my silliness.

“Minhyuk… what was that…?”  
I let out another sigh. 

“There's a lot I need to explain...but first I'm going to ask you? Why do you think you call me babe so easily?”  
“I….I don't know….. I guess I just started and no one ever said anything….does it bother…”  
“No no, you're not offending me…”   
I didn't know how to say it. So I decided to just say it straight out.  
“We were engaged.”  
I let it sink in, holding my breath, waiting for his reaction.  
I looked over to see him staring back, he seemed to be waiting for me to go ahead…  
Oh okay… I thought.  
“I proposed at the same restaurant we went to today. Jooheon and Hyungwon had made sure we got the best table and mood…” I said smiling, everyone should have a friends like them.  
Kihyun kept quiet, so I just went on.  
“We were living together for a whole 2 years before we finally came here to get your parents blessings. Your father wasn't happy about it, but they accepted us, your parents knew me and had a feeling from before….”  
He was listening to me, keeping uncomfortably quiet, I felt nervous, felt like something was squeezing my heart in it's grasp, but I kept talking.  
“We went back home a week after staying here and then we had a fight of sorts, you had got stressed with work, and you wanted to quit, and then you caught me trying to pay off some of your bills, which made you very angry. God knows you want to be self reliant, and I too got frustrated.   
You were doing something you hated, and you really wanted to quit and pursue music, your debts we're all paid by then and you could finally start looking at these possibilities after tying off some loose ends.   
We had a verbal fight one night, and you kind of got on my nerves, constantly complaining. I was frustrated too…. So I left. I left and didn't come back for 2 days. I wasn't calling you back… I was an asshole… I was horrible.  
Anyway, I finally decided to come home and put your mind right, I was walking towards our apartment, and I saw you there, sitting on the sidewalk across the road. You saw me and got up in a hurry.  
You crossed the road in your haste and didn't see the oncoming car, by the time we all realized it was too late, it had already hit you….  
When you woke up in the hospital you had forgotten everything”  
I took in a deep breath as I relived it all, and I hated myself a little more.  
It was my fault…  
It was my fault….

I rushed to his limp body on the ground, my heart thudding in my chest. My breathing got erratic as I tried to think of what to do… I was panicking.  
I pulled out my phone dining 911, nothing made sense to me… the only thing I was thinking about was Kihyun and his fading pulse.  
There was so much blood, and he looked like he'd been hot on the head. He was unconscious. I was terrified.  
It was my fault and now I'd lose him…  
It was my fault….  
It was my fault….

I felt a warm hand on shoulder and realized I was shaking.  
“It wasn't” he said…. His voice soft and sweet.   
I realized I had said it out loud and looked at him, my vision blurry.  
He moved to put his arms around me, and for the first time in those two months I felt close to Kihyun anagin. I cried my eyes out, not holding myself up anymore.  
“I thought…. I had lost... hiccup…. You….. hiccup.”  
I let it out… and it felt good.  
After a while we sat beside each other, his hand was still in mine, I was feeling infinitely lighter.  
It was still quiet, but it was comfortable now.

“Minhyuk… I might have lost my memory, but I'm still very attracted to guys….”  
“That's all you got from whatever I said?”  
“Ever since I came back from the hospital, a lot of things haven't made sense, and when you started coming over, it got more confusing.”  
He was looking at me now, eyes sincere and honest.  
“There was this feeling in my chest, every time I saw you, I didn't know what it was until now…  
What I'm trying to say is, my feelings towards things, like my job, the house, you… they make sense now. I'm not saying I remember everything but I understand…”  
I looked at our fingers tangled in each other.  
“Kihyun….i'm never letting you go again…”  
I said looking up at him again, tightening my grip on his hand.  
I pulled him closer so we were leaning in towards each other.  
“You know, that thing you felt I wanted to say to you..?”  
“Yes….”  
“I'm going to say it now…”  
“Okay…”

“Kihyun, I love you”

“And I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kihyuk fan fiction.  
> I originally wanted to do a Showki, but it just turned out this way....


End file.
